


Gifts from Svartenheim

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Series: An Odinsdottir For Asgard [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Asgard, Celebrations, Dress, Gen, Gift Giving, Party, Presents, Toys, Unwelcome guest, age inappropriate presents, baby odinsdottir, doll - Freeform, enemy, malekith is a little elf shit, rattle, royal celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was the Odinsdottir's first public appearance when an unwanted guest arrived </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from Svartenheim

It was the most grand celebration Asgard had seen yet. The nobility of Asgard and the dignitaries of the different realms gathered for the royal heir's first public appearance. It was a spectacle unlike any other; fine cuisine, music, entertainment. The festivities went through the entire day and night. 

Suddenly a thunder clap echoed from outside. The crowd turned to find that the doors to the hall had been opened and Malekith The Accursed stood there.

"What's this? A party? And you didn't invite me?"

The elf strutted towards the royals. People let out gasps.

"Malekith The Accursed!" Odin exclaimed as he got up from his throne. "How dare you walk the halls of Asgard! Seize him!"

Severals guards ran out, their swords pointed straight at the elf king.

"I mean no harm," Malekith said loudly. "I too, wish to pay my respects to the Odinsdottir."

He snapped his fingers. A wooden box appeared at his feet. He picked it up and carried it over to the King and Queen of Asgard. 

"Gifts from Svartenheim!" 

He bowed in front of Odin and Freyja. He looked up at the child who was sitting on her mother's lap. A small crown sat on her head, and she wore a gown of white silk with gold lining. 

"What a lovely child!" Malekith cooed. 

The baby blinked. She confusedly stared back at him.

"Newborns are ugly things," Malekith remarked. "I'm surprised that Asgardian ones look so fair."

Freyja protectively tightened her grip around her daughter. 

The elf began to open a box. He pulled out the first gift, a rattle. It was crudely made; of rock and bone. It was painted red and black and had not completely dried;streaks of red dripped on the sides. As Malekith held the rattle up high, one could see that the red part, was not paint at all, but blood.

"Disgusting!" Freyja shouted. "How dare you offer such a poisoned thing!"

"Why my dear lady," Malekith started. "This was only made today. Surely your daughter would want a newly made toy?" 

"You mock us Malekith," Odin growled.

"You haven't even heard it ring yet," Malekith gave the rattle a shake.

A few pebbles rolled about inside the rattle. It hardly made any audible sound. The Odinsdottir blinked again, disappointed. 

"And the second gift," Malekith said as he placed the rattle back in the box and rummaged about. "Is a gown."

He held up a dress and showed it to the King and Queen. It was made of black fur and lined with spiderwebs at the collar, sleeves, and hem.

"This style is all the rage in Svartenheim," he told them. "I started the trend myself. Dog fur with web lining. Isn't it gorgeous?"

" **Dog** fur!"

Horrified whispers were murmured throughout the hall. Freyja had a free hand over her mouth in shock. Odin tried to keep his composure but he was fuming. And although the baby did not understand what was happening she had an uncomfortable look on her face. 

"Made from the fur of the pups of a…hound of mine. I cannot bring myself to use the technical term in front of such innocent ears," Malekith glanced over at the baby.  
"The fur of pups for a little Asgardian pup. How fitting!"

"Put it away!" Odin yelled.

"As you wish," Malekith lowered the dress.

"And the third gift is," Malekith took out a doll. Compared to the rattle it was of better quality. Its body was made of silk. The hair: long yellow thread. It wore a a red linen dress.The baby perked up and curiously glanced at it.

"Oh! I had a doll just like this one when I was just a little one," Malekith held it up close to his cheek. "All babies love dolls don't they?"

The baby made an _ah_ sound. She waved her hand, wanting to grab it. 

"But this doll is special. I enchanted it myself so it could talk! Your child will be extremely popular. I doubt talking dolls are common in Asgard. All you need to do is to press the hand like so."

Malekith squeezed the right hand of the doll. 

A demonic voice echoed throughout the hall:

**LET ASGARD BURN**

Shouts and gasps filled the hall. The baby started to cry. Freyja had taken her into her arms, trying to soothe her. The doll continued to spit out various vulgarities and evil sayings. 

"It worked!" Malekith was pleased with himself. 

Odin took a few steps forward, ordering his guards to seize Malekith. A crash came from the other side of the hall. Pieces of wood went flying into the crowd. The notably absent Thor appeared through one of the many back doors to the hall, which was now a giant hole.

" **Malekith!** " The god of thunder yelled as he pointed his mechanical hand at him. "I will have your **head!** "

Holding his ax out, Thor charged. Malekith backed up and fled.


End file.
